1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a panel-fixing device, and more particularly to the panel-fixing device for fixing a panel at a casing of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, the flat display has become an essential part of people's daily life, and widely applied to a liquid crystal display TV, a mobile phone, a desktop computer, a screen of the notebook, a screen of the personal digital assistant (PDA) and a screen of the voice recorder in the modern time.
Typically, the panel of the flat display is disposed on the front casing of the electronic device. In the traditional manufacturing process, the size of the casing is designed based on the panel size prospectively. If the front casing is designed and produced precisely based on the panel size, the panel can be fixed tightly at the front casing without shaking. However, comparing to the panels having the same size (ex: 17″ panel), it has a considerable issue that the precise dimensions of panels would be slightly different from each other if those panels are fabricated by the different manufacturers and/or the manufacturing processes. Traditional method of solving the issue is reproducing and redesigning the matching casing based on the sizes of panels. In some traditional methods, some mechanical films with adequate size can be selected and added to the fixing component of the front casing for the purpose of fitting the panel into the front casing. However, these conventional methods require long labor hours and complicated manufacturing process, and therefore increase the manufacturing cost of panel production.